Things I Do For Love
by Trevyler
Summary: Sometimes you'll do some stupid things for love. Sometimes those stupid things involve those close to the ones you love. Sometimes those stupid things will lead into crazy things that you don't realize are bad until it's too late. Shirou Emiya and Ritsuka Fujimaru had personal experience in this area and these are their stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another short series I'm writing for Fate. This will only be around 2-4 chapters probably unless I decide to expand it. This was an idea I got out of the blue. It's not how my stories usually are, but it could be considered interesting. I won't spoil anything. Let's just get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: SHIROU, RIN, AND SAKURA**

Shirou Emiya loved his girlfriend Rin Tohsaka. He did her best to make her as happy as she made him.

He cooked her nice meals. They had their romantic moments and their arguments. Nothing ever really shook them up too bad though. They were pretty close despite it all. They'd been together since their third year of high school. He'd had a crush on her for the longest time. He learned later after they'd been through some difficult times together that she felt the same way towards him.

It was one of the best days of his life. The prettiest girl in school, the school idol, and his long time crush returned his feelings. He almost thought she was just messing with him at first. In his mind though, he knew she was genuine because of the clear bashfulness she displayed. She would never react in such a way if she were just teasing him.

Today, however, it seemed something was off with her. Her smiles were a little weaker. Something must've been bothering her.

"Um, Rin? Are you alright?" He asked her.

She sighed, "So you noticed, huh? I should've expected it but I was hoping you'd buy my act." She admitted.

Shirou put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong" He questioned.

She patted the spot next to her, "It's Sakura. You know how I told you that she's my younger sister right?" She started.

"Yeah. What's that got to do with this?" He wondered.

"Well...she wants us to visit next week. The problem is that I won't be able to make it on Saturday. I'll be a bit busy finishing up at assignment. So I was going to ask a favor of you." She explained.

"I'll try to help if it's not too much trouble." He replied.

"Thanks, Shirou. I appreciate it." She told him, gratefully.

She paused for a moment to place a kiss on his cheek.

"So I need you to fly out to Fuyuki to stay with Sakura for a day or two before I get the chance to fly out there. Can you do that for me?" she requested.

He nodded, "Sounds easy enough. I've been meaning to catch up with Sakura for a while now." he accepted.

"I know I can always count on you." she said, giving him a small peck on the lips.

* * *

So it had been a few days, and Shirou had just arrived in Fuyuki. He'd already paid a taxi to drive him to the Emiya estate. Apparently Taiga and Old Man Raiga had been taking care of the place for him in his absence. He'd have to go see them while he was here.

When he pulled up, he noticed someone was already outside waiting for him.

"Hey Sakura, how have you been?" he asked, getting his bags out of the trunk.

"I've been good Senpai." she replied.

She smiled, "That's good." he said.

He brought his bags inside, instantly smelling the scent of food, "Something smells good in here." he commented.

Sakura blushed slightly, "Well I wanted to prepare something nice for when you got here. Only I wasn't exactly sure when that would be so started early and well..." she trailed off, feeling nervous.

Shirou chuckled, "It's fine really. I wanna see how you've improved since the last time I was here." he told her, honestly.

She gave small smile, "Thank you, Senpai." she said in return.

"And no more of that Senpai stuff. I'm not really your senpai anymore. Just call me Shirou." he said firmly yet gently.

"O-okay, Shirou." she said his name, blushing a bit.

"There ya go. Now why don't we have the dinner you've been working on. It smells just about done to me." he said with a chuckle.

Sakura rushed back to the kitchen, "Sure thing, Sen-Shirou." she corrected herself.

They plated the food together and brought it to the table.

They both clapped their hands together in prayer, "Thank you for the food." they said in unison.

Sakura watched him go for that first bite, gauging his reaction. He brought the food to his mouth, then began to chew. Mere seconds felt like hours as she waited to see what he thought.

He smiled, "It's delicious. In fact, I think you're catching up to me." he complimented.

She beamed at him, "Thank you, Shirou. You have no idea how much that means to me coming from you." she declared.

"Don't mention it. I was just being honest." he stated.

"Well, there's one more thing to go with it." she informed.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. She pulled a bottle from the bag beside her he hadn't noticed.

He stared at the bottle of Sake, "So you want to drink together? I never pictured you doing something like that." he admitted.

"Miss Fujimura let me try some when I turned 20 since I could now legally drink. I didn't have much, but the bit I did have wasn't unpleasant. However, I wanted to try and drink with friends. Though I hadn't really had the opportunity since so many people went their separate ways after High School. You're the first person I've had the chance to really meet up with in a while." she explained.

Shirou felt a bit bad that neither he nor Rin had come to visit her since they came back to see her just after she graduated. That was around a year or two ago.

"Well why not. I haven't really drank a lot in the past couple of years. Well I've drank wine with Rin a few times."

Sakura sat two cups out and began to poor the Sake into them.

"Cheers." they said in unison, clinking the glasses together.

Sakura began slowly drinking hers while Shirou knocked his back like it was nothing.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "Shirou! Did you j-just...?" she stammered.

He slammed the cup back down on the table, "Sorry about that. Bad habit." he said as if it made perfect sense.

She gave him a look, as it asking him to elaborate.

He stretched his arms, "Sometimes when she's not feeling like wine, Rin and I go bar hopping and take shots. I picked up a bad habit of drinking most alcohol like shots now." he elaborated.

Sakura's mouth formed an 'O' shape, "Oh I see. I never really such things from you or Nee-san." she said.

He chuckled, "Me neither." he confessed.

He poured himself another cup drinking it down much slower this time.

Sakura kept nursing her drink, "Shirou, I'd take it a bit slower if I were you. I wasn't anticipating that you would drink so much so fast, so I kinda bought a stronger bottle than I normally would have." she informed him.

"That explains while I'm feeling a little buzzed already. Oh, well. Too late for regrets." he shrugged.

Pouring another cup and drinking it, he let a content sigh, "Thanks Sakura. I really needed a chance to unwind in a familiar place like this." he said, giving a slightly drunken but genuine smile.

Clearly he'd never gotten into strong alcohol during his "adventures" with her older sister.

The circumstances of everything made her feel even guiltier than she already felt about what she was planning to do tonight. She wouldn't be backing down now though.

"Forgive me, Senpai." she said.

The now intoxicated young man looked confused as she went for his shirt and began to unbutton it.

"Sakura?" he asked.

She kissed him, "Forgive me. Once this is all over you can hate me, curse me, or never speak to me again. I need this though. My selfish wish." she said against his mouth.

Shriou's deluded mind couldn't really understand anything, but his body was on autopilot, bringing her into his lap and deepening the kiss.

Sakura smiled and yet felt like grimacing all the same. _'I'ma horrible person'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 **So that's part 1. Part two will be out in the near future I suppose. It depends on what I have time to do. Tell me what you guys think so far. I know this is crossing a line that most people are a bit uncomfortable with, but interesting stories need to do that sometimes. So I'm crossing a line that I rarely if ever cross. Hopefully you guys thought it was worth it. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Things I Do For Love. So I got a few reviews pretty quickly on the first chapter of this. So I gather that people want to see more. So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Shirou stirred the next morning. His head was throbbing. That sake must've hit him hard last night. He tried to rise up only to feel something keeping him from doing so.

Suddenly, vague memories assaulted him. Sakura unbuttoning his shirt. Sakura kissing him. Them heading to his old room. He didn't really remember anything after that.

He gasped and opened his eyes despite the pain in head at the moment. There beside him with her arms wrapped around his torso was his long time friend and junior, Sakura Matou. He gasped, backing away.

Apparently this awoke the sleeping girl whose eyes widened when they met his.

"Um...Hello...Senpai." she greeted awkwardly.

Shirou was completely speechless. Had he really done...that...with sweet little Sakura? Oh God. Rin was gonna kill him, bring him back to life, then kill him again. Once for cheating and once for defiling her little sister.

He prayed to whatever God was out their that Rin would be merciful in his demise. He knew he probably wouldn't be that lucky.

"Sakura...did we..." he trailed off.

"Yeah...we did." she answered.

She clearly had felt less regret than he did about what happened. He couldn't believe he'd let himself screw up that badly.

"Oh God...h-how am I gonna explain this t-to Rin." he said, voice shaky.

Sakura felt a pang of guilt hit her. Shirou looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Um...Senpai..." she tried.

He looked over at her, clearly angry, "What." he hissed.

She flinched away, "Never mind." she muttered.

They sat there, tension thick in the air. Neither said anything, but there were many things left unsaid hanging in the air.

Shirou eventually got up, picked up his clothes and left the room, not looking back at the girl in the bed nor saying a word to her.

* * *

He hopped in the shower, hoping to clear his head a bit and wash away the dirtiness he felt stain his very being.

Tears burned in his eyes, slowly starting to fall. He felt like he failed Rin. Like he'd betrayed her in the worse way imaginable.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing his new jeans that he pulled from his luggage. He tossed them on and headed out, drying his hair with his towel.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw the person sitting in the living room.

"Good Morning, Emiya-kun." Rin greeted.

Shirou knew something was up. She never called him that anymore.

"Good morning...Tohsaka." he said, unsure.

Rin smiled at him, "Something wrong?" she asked.

Shirou was sweating nervously, "No, why do you ask?" he tried to answer normally.

She stood up, rolled up the newspaper in her hand and hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his sore head.

Rin crossed her arms over her chest, "For lying to me?"

"H-huh?" he stuttered.

"You're not a very good liar, Shirou. It wouldn't matter if you were. I know what happened already." she informed him.

"You what?" he said in shock.

She smiled mischievously, "After all, I helped set it all up." she dropped the bomb.

Shirou just stared at his girlfriend in shock. Pointing at her with his mouth opening and closing, trying to find words to express the extent of his shock.

She shook her head, "Let me explain. I knew for quite some time that my little sister was infatuated with you. I felt a bit bad after years of neglecting her and taking away the one she loved, so I called her up to make amends. In doing so the two of devised a plan to get you here and you see where that went. Of course while it wasn't exactly a part of the plan, Sakura had my consent to do what she wished with you for the night. Even _that.I"_ she explained.

Shirou finally got his thoughts together, "So you're telling me...that you set me up with your little sister so that she could could sleep with me?" he questioned.

Rin brought a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "Well when you put it that way it sounds a bit strange I suppose, but basically yeah." she said as if it were no big deal.

"Rin, I really think you have the potential to be an evil mastermind sometimes." he deadpanned.

"That's what happens when you spend ten years around Kirei Kotomine." she told him.

Suddenly, Sakura entered the room, "Um...Shirou? About last night. I'm sorry for getting you drunk and forcing myself on you." she said apologetically.

Shirou sighed, "It's alright. I'm the idiot who got myself drunk really. If anything I feel like I took advantage of your feelings for me, regardless of whether it intentional or not." he admitted.

Rin smacked him on the head again, "Never make a girl feel like you regret sleeping with her. It's rude." she scolded.

Shirou looked at his girlfriend, "I understand that you helped make this plan, but you're still way too okay with how it turned out." he stated.

"Well it's because I had an idea. Sister's share right? Well then, I think we can work something out between the three of us. Don't you think so, Sakura?" she suggested playfully.

Sakura gasped, covering her mouth, "Nee-san! Are you saying should-"

"We'll take turns with Shirou. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Right, Emiya-kun." she said in a sensual tone.

Shirou's mind had reached it's limit after everything that had occurred and he had blacked out in that moment.

Rin frowned, "I guess I may have overdone it a bit." she admitted.

Sakura giggled, "Maybe just a little. So Nee-san. Do you want to make breakfast?" she asked.

Rin smiled, "Sure, but first you should probably take a shower. I'll decide what we should make in the mean time." she suggested.

The two sisters went to begin their individual tasks, leaving a very overwhelmed Shirou Emiya on the floor.

* * *

 **And there's the very short chapter two. I never planned for this to be a long dramatic series like most of you were probably expecting. Just a short story inspired by something else I read recently. Next chapter you;ll see why Ritsuka is tagged in this story and what trouble he's getting himself into. It's similar yet different to what happened to Shirou. After I do two chapters for him I'll see if anyone has any suggestions for more scenarios afterwards. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.  
**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
